Super Wars
by FlaminDead
Summary: Think of every Crash Bandicoot game possibly having a baby. That's how Super Wars can be described. Nights of battles for supremacy, but also as a way to entertain everyone. Who will come out victorious? Can Crash Bandicoot via Aku Aku and Dr. Neo Cortex via Uka Uka work as a team again? Read along as you anticipate for the greatest moments, apply your imagination, and laugh along!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Well, damn! I'm actually surprised that I am writing this. Hello Crash Bandicoot fans, it is I, FlaminDead, coming to you with a Crash Bandicoot fanfic of course. Now then, most of you may not recognize me, but some may be familiar with the title, Super Wars. Well, if you have read Super Wars back in 2013 written by jojokerboy, well...that's me. :) I really had months of thought, of possibly writing fanfiction again, so it's like my little comeback story, lol. For those of you who do not know, the premise of Super Wars when I first wrote it is that the 10 Dimensions of the Crash Bandicoot Universe are gathered together to fight for supremacy. This included EVERY Crash Bandicoot character in existence. I did remember rushing the fanfiction, and some people were unhappy about how rushed it was. However, my 17 year old wise self realized the silliness of the plot and the delicacy of writing in detail, regardless of the time and length of the fanfic.**

 **For this Super Wars fic, it will follow a similar story. There will be a neutral OC that wants this battle to happen for reasons further explained. This will include every Crash Bandicoot character (with the exception of some-most enemies), cut/planned characters like N. Tombed, N. Tangle, and more. It will also include OCs, which you guys can also submit to me if you want your characters to be used. Now, you might be wondering, what kind of battles will these characters do? Well, think of stuff like platforming, racing, minigames from Crash Bash and Boom Bang, and others that might suit the character. For example, Pinstripe Potoroo would excel in a Duck Hunt-esque competition. Whichever Pinstripe would win earns a point for his team. This will be explained more as the fanfic progresses. Without further ado, let's get you started on reading!**

* * *

Unbeknownst to the existing population in many universes, there are ten universal dimensions. The first is the normal dimension, where many are familiar with; where Crash and Cortex, and every other exists in. The other nine are unfamiliar territory, undiscovered...well, except for two. The fifth dimension is considered to be the land where N. Trance lives, the Hypnotizer Dimension. The tenth dimension is infamous, a pure opposite to the first dimension. It is called by some, the Evil Dimension. The seven undiscovered dimensions were like the other three dimensions: they had a specific characteristic that influenced who they were and what the universe looked like.

A gigantic probe ship is seen flying across the universe in impeccable lightyear speed. It would travel from the Sun to the Orion Nebula in about seven seconds. It was handmade by citizens of Xaminlocaorph, a deserted, navy-bluish superplanet that existed away from every universe. The surface was a blend of gas, liquid, and solid for those to stand and they emitted a form of gas that any can breathe in. Not many live there, however, due to its isolation. Only a family of 15 live there, with a indefinite lifespan. If one was to ask something Xaminlocaorph should be famous for, it's the technology they possess.

They own a Universal Computer, with an outstanding capability to watch anyone from any dimension at any time period. Hence why they were able to build the Psychetron, by imitating how every dimension's Dr. Cortex built it. They were also able to build a modified NV (without the mutation), the Timetwister Machine, the VR Hub System Coco built, and many weapons and other machines. Heck, they also built all of the Crash Ball, race cars with tracks, and more! They also own a device named The Existencer, where it acts similar to the Psychetron, except it is able to transport to the central core of the intersection of the 10 dimensions.

The citizens had a distinct look; buggy-eyed, fang-like teeth, illicium with an esca (think anglerfish) with ancient gear. They all had different skin colours and were in different shapes, so they were special in their own way. The family were led by a warrior named Nimbus and a professor named Prodigy. Nimbus was considered a dominant fighter at the time, before an asteroid hit Xaminlocaorph. He fought many intruders, and was even considered the 'Thor' of the planet. He was brash, aggressive, but was friendly and respected those around him. Prodigy was the mastermind to creating all of the technology. It is peculiar that a Revivor, a machine that revives and restores lives, has not been created yet. In fact, there were no reasons for the usage of the technology built...until…

"Family," Nimbus yells out, "I am here to announce to you that this planet has been in dire need of visitors."

One yells out "Visitors?! Are you mad? Nimbus, you were the one to fight off any in-"

"Intruders, yes." Nimbus interrupts. "I have realized that. But there is a different cause for why I shall invite them. You see, there are the 10 dimensions in existence. The first is the Normal, the Originators we call them. The fifth is the Hypnotic, and the tenth is the Evil. But you do not know the other 7. Only I and Prodigy know what they are. Care to explain, child?" Prodigy comes up to the area with a holographic projector to visualize. In the screen, it showed every dimension.

"It is astonishing, isn't it? 10 dimensions, never once had crossed over in entirety. I have with me a list of all the dimensions in a sentence long description. Please be attentive:

The second dimension, one that is filled with buildings and human life is the Humanoid Dimension. This is where people such as Crash, Crunch, and Tiny Tiger have human skin, similar to Cortex. However, the masks are not under the influence of such effect.

The third dimension, with a solid steel universe, is the Mechanical Dimension. Think Mecha-Crash, Mecha-Cortex, every in a robotic state.

The fourth dimension, the Space Dimension is a ridiculous one, a universe with no planetary bodies except a spaceship. They are light years ahead of our prime, Space Crash, Space N. Gin, and Space N. Tropy.

The sixth dimension, the Elemented Dimension, crosses the 9 elements of nature: fire, water, air, earth, darkness, light, electricity, energy, and ice. Hence why you see every planet in different states. You would have Dark Crash, Light Aku Aku, Electric N. Brio, and many more combinations unimaginable.

The seventh dimension, the Mutated Dimension, the scariest of them all, is a deformed universe. Dr. Cortex, Nina Cortex, and N. Brio have enticed to destroying all humankind by using a mutated formula in everything such as Wumpa Fruit, air, and more. It is precisely the reason they are more 'enhanced' if you would say, like drugs. Mutated Crash improves drastically his abilities, and Mutated Crunch has grown even stronger, but more vicious.

The eight dimension, the Heroic Dimension, is God's work. Not one single entity is evil but rather good. In fact, perhaps saving lives. Uka Uka is a good guy! Nitros Oxide is a hero to all!

Finally, the ninth dimension, the Supernatural Dimension, is like Halloween, but an actual concurrent thing. Vampire Pasadena O'Possum, Zombie Ripper Roo, and Werewolf Zam.

Enticing and exciting, isn't it?" Oohs and aahs are heard from the family.

"Indeed, child," Nimbus said. "I think we all are very intrigued by these discoveries. It is why I have a master plan. To help redesign Xaminlocaorph, to rebuild. For some dumb reason however, my great-great-great-great-great grandfather told me that even though it sounds foolish, everything's a price. Even this planet. So we need money. I have been thinking that there should be a battle between all characters of the 10 Dimensions to determine which dimension is the best of them all. Super Wars! It shall be broadcasted, to not only to gain revenue to earn cash, but for the entertainment of every citizen across all 10 Dimensions! Think about it, Crash Bandicoot against Crash Bandicoot against 8 other Crash Bandicoots. It's as if Crash Bash, Crash Twinsanity, and every Crash game had a baby! It would be phenomenal, yes?!" Cheers are coming from the family, in valiant support of this idea.

"But Mr. Nombis," a little kid asks. "How would we get all of those people to come to our beautiful planet?"

Nimbus replies "Simple. Right now, Prodigy here will build a Transporter, a machine where it can configure and is coded to transport all souls to certain places. It is beneficial and a groundbreaking design but is very delicate. It will need about a month or so to be built. And besides, to prepare for the Super Wars, we will need to set up the area. We would use the VR Hub System and some other technology to use. Heck, maybe we would use a dimension's land for a battle. Who knows? There will be races, CrashBall, fights, polar panics, and atlasphere battles! Look, think of it as a 1 season TV show. It would air many, many episodes, and journalists can transcript everything for those to read. It would be amazing, and just what we need to save Xaminlocaorph."

And with that, everyone nods their head in agreement and amusement. They solely believed in Nimbus and his empowering words. All hoping that his plan works, but are positive that it would. "Alright, everybody! Let's get to work!" Nimbus yells out in excitement. As they all separate, one asks "How do you think life is like in all of these dimensions?"

In the Normal Dimension, it is seen that Crash is sleeping, laying in a hill of exquisite Wumpa Fruit, covered in it. Dr. Cortex, in the meantime, is too busy weeping, that he has lost WAY too many times to Crash, and is thinking of giving up. He just hopes he finds Power Crystals without Crash or Aku Aku or anyone GOOD knowing. Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, N. Gin, and N. Brio are playing the Crash Bash video game, playing a round of Jungle Bash. Each of them have 2 victories, next one to win. Tiny's character dies first, getting killed by N. Gin, who maniacally laughs at the death. Tiny roars in anger due to the embarrassment and grabs N. Gin by the rocket stuck on his head.

"ARGH! Let me go, you big freak." N. Gin exclaims while still playing.

Tiny responds "Tiny don't like bullies. You big bully." He roars and throws N. Gin across the room, but because he was holding onto the controller connected to the PlayStation 1, that flies with him as well, turning off the power to the game. Dingodile and N. Brio groan in frustration.

"This happens all the time!" Dingodile yells out.

"We should not play this with Tiny or N. Gin." "Duly noted," Brio says. Aku Aku and Uka Uka are in their respective areas, taking care of their people, but they vanish in a Thanos-Snapping-Fingers-esque animation.

In the Humanoid Dimension, Crunch is working out but there are significant differences in his appearance compared to the Crunch Bandicoot known by the fanbase. No fur, just red skin. But he can be compared to the DC Comic's Cyborg, if anything, with a cybernetic eye. Coco is seen typing on her laptop. She also has human-like skin, appearing as a white blonde. Crash is just orange-skinned fur-less Crash, but does not retain his spin or bodyslam. He has to adopt a similar fighting style to the one he uses in Crash of the Titans. Although Dr. Cortex is technically a human already, he does not obtain the technology used in his life. He is rather a struggling scientist, hoping to find the next element, Cortexrulestheworldium. N. Brio is a professional brewer, creating the newest drinks for the world to drink. Nitros Oxide is not an alien, but a fair green-skinned human, who has won multiple F1 Cups. Aku Aku and Uka Uka, brothers who actually argued and fought less, overlooked the whole world but were summoned by a mysterious entity, disappearing as well.

In the Mechanic Dimension, a futuristic setting, with LEDs and neon lights, and a bleak grey landscape is what takes up the place. The sky is pink in the day, and dark blue at night so that the robots are able to see the land. The silver Crash, Coco, and Crunch are serving Dr. Cortex, an android. All of the citizens are actually enlisted and work for Dr. Cortex, even the masks, who as well disappear.

In the Space Dimension, a ship is flying around, with almost every character in space costumes, like the one Crash wore in Astro Land in Crash Tag Team Racing. They are all united, albeit some arguments between Crash and Cortex. They are looking for a way to discover outside of the universe, which is a huge risk. These characters are known to discover planets and stars, and more! Uka Uka and Aku Aku, in astronaut masks, are sucked by a UFO, which travels to wherever all these masks disappear. In the midst of being sucked, Pinstripe and Tawna notice this, yelling out to the crew to help save the masks. Pinstripe runs to the firing dock, which has an oversized Tommy Gun modified for the ship usage. With the people on the ship panicking, he fires away, trying to damage one of the UFO's parts, but it is too durable and is not affected by the attacks. It escapes, with cries and worriedness of the whereabouts of the masks.

In the Hypnotic Dimension, the land is purple and the sky is white, a physical representation of their leader, N. Trance. But not the N. Trance that many known, but a much more hypnotizing and powerful one. He is called Alpha N. Trance, and he thinks of himself as 'The King of the World' because he has hypnotized everyone to be his minion. Every time someone gets bewitched, they undergo an extreme change in their mental and physical states. Their skin gets pink and they wear a helmet to symbolize that they are a part of the N. Trance Regime. Alpha N. Trance also has the ability to enhance their powers and appearance. So for example, he can give Crash a bulkier look or Tawna a more hypnotizing look to those attracted to her. Even the masks were hypnotized and protected by N. Trance at all costs. They were snatched as well.

In the Elemented Dimension, the universe is split into specific element lands. Dark Uka Uka, Dark Crash, Dark N. Tropy, Dark Pura, and others were blackened like charcoal with a substance similar to the venom symbiote. Any gear and distinguishing features like Pura's stripes and Crash's shorts would be the only tint of colour noticed. Light Aku Aku, Light Viscount, Light Polar, and more opposed to the black with whiteness. Electric N. Brio, Electric Nina, Electric Park Drones, and more resembled the looks of Electro; skin formed from electric currents and neurons. Ice N. Gin, Ice Tiny, Ice Rilla Roo, and the whole population of iced people were live, strong ice statues. Energy Nash, Energy Coco, and the energy company possess traits where they can use all sorts of energy such as thermal, electric, and kinetic. Fire Cortex, Fire Dingodile, Fire Ebenezer Von Clutch, and their team were able to light themselves on fire and act as a weapon like the Human Torch. Water Crunch, Water Pasadena, and Water Velo had powers to transform their body in a water form and attack with water specials. Earth Komodo Brothers, Earth Papu Papu, and Earth Tawna could use rocks and the surface as weapons. Finally, Air Nitros Oxide, Air Pinstripe, and Air N. Trance could fly into the air and use their attacks as an advantage. Like expected, Dark Uka Uka and Light Aku Aku were mask-napped.

In the Mutated Dimension, the deformed universe is seen as an entirely destructed area; buildings collapsed, a rotting smell of the atmosphere, and monsters all around. Crash, now a dangerous mutant, is seen eating a brain, perhaps even a human brain that Cortex has given him. His naked, yet bloody, flesh bulging at his quick heartbeat, and his veins almost popping out of his skin. Gnarly teeth and drool spewing out of his mouth as he devours on what he is eating. He has grown to an 8-foot mutant whose craziness can cost many lives, even his spin attack. Cortex even finds himself mutated to be a madman, a diabolic, and even a four-arm weapon wielding abuser. Uka Uka and Aku Aku can shapeshift themselves to anything they aspire to be in order to win a battle, hence why they are a force not to be reckoned with. They are caged and taken afar.

In the Heroic Dimension, everyone is playing a superhero, willing to stop crimes witnessed in the city. In reality, they actually face a copyright issue from Marvel and DC Comics, who ironically discovered their comics, due to reusing character concepts. For example, Crash is equivalent to Superman, Cortex is equivalent to Doctor Fate, Coco to Gamora, Crunch to Drax, Nina to Spider-Woman, and more. Uka Uka and Aku Aku are seen as guides, protectors, kind of how they are in the regular world. They get surrounded by the capturers and become the captives.

In the Supernatural Dimension, all entities are in one area, Cortex Island. Crash acts as a shadow person with abilities of a ghost. He can create clones of himself, essentially doppelgangers, and if one tries to punch a shadow, it would vanish into thin air, leaving the attacker confused. Each inhabitant has their own abilities that make them unique. Uka Uka and Aku Aku act as the sorcerers that evoke these powers, like witches. The thieves enchant a spell on them to make them unaware of their surroundings, and they are put into a bag and dragged back to the unknown location.

Finally, in the Evil Dimension, the soil is red and dusty, and its darkish skies emitting lightning and thunder in the vicinity. There are no opposites, facing non-parallelism to Crash Twinsanity. It is just a universe of evilocity. The good guys turn to the dark side, and the bad guys get themselves to a darker cloud. A more evil, more abysmal zone. The Aku-Uka brothers, both sided with the Devil, are lured by the 'goodness' of the trappers.

With the knowledge that every dimension needs to be informed of the Super Wars, summoning the mask brothers would be ideal. Nimbus theorizes that the thought of all brothers interacting with other dimensions would ignite this infinity war. Hence why he has captured all of them, placing them in isolated rooms. An evil laugh is heard. Not from any of the Uka Uka masks, but from Nimbus himself. "Let's go," he says, and the UFO lights up in all colors. It then flies at the speed of light away from the Evil Dimension, presumably to a place where all can meet in a civil manner, without a fight.

* * *

 **So, that concludes the first chapter of Super Wars. I know it is a lot to read, but I would have rather contained one chapter of descriptions (that were not really useful...yet) than multiple chapters of what each dimension is described by. I do promise to write actively in this fanfic, like perhaps once a week, so make sure you follow me or this to stay updated. In other news, if you do have any questions about this fic or even about myself, PM me. And please, leave a review for constructive criticism. Remember, it's been 4 and a half years since I last wrote this, and I have definitely planned out this storyline and expanded my vocabulary. You reviewing or messaging and telling me your candid opinions is so crucial because I want to appeal to you (and myself, lol...but mainly you guys!) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will see you all later ;)**


	2. A Meeting in a Void

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, FlaminDead is here, back with another chapter of Super Wars. I would like to thank every one of you who have thus far read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fic. You guys are truly awesome people! I want to give a huge shoutout to my best friend undeadArtist666 and MixtureLady. undeadArtist666 and I go wayyyy back, because she read my original version of Super Wars in 2012 and has supported me ever since. A 6-year long friendship, and we strikingly have many similarities. You could just say we are like two peas in a pod. Check out her work, she posts exhilarating content! MixtureLady also has read the original Super Wars and is thinking of doing something interesting related to this fanfic (more on that later!) So thank you to both of those extremely amazing peeps :D**

 **As mentioned previously, if you do want to be apart of this fanfic, submit your OCs in so that you can potentially see different versions of them play out! Also, keynote, the Super Wars technically begin around the 4th or 5th chapter so if you feel somewhat bored of what you are reading with right now, you are supposed to be...Just kidding lol! I hope I am not boring you guys with these descriptive chapters. I am just trying to give you some context before this thing actually starts. Anyways, happy reading and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

Nimbus walks into the control board room after putting all of the Aku-Uka brothers in different rooms that are inescapable. It is filled with technology that is considered too advanced to humankind, with its complications. Also were pictures hanged on the interior walls of the deceased Xaminlocaorphians. The asteroid that hit...it wasn't a natural cause, according to Nimbus, but sees the asteroid as a punishment he deserved for the sins he had committed to some, half, or even more of his fellow citizens. He looks up at the picture of a beautiful alien with blue eyes and white and scaly skin that would make anyone in the planet drool over. Kobana, his ex-wife. Being an adulterer on many numerous occasions hurt the relationship he was most happy in. He then looks over to a picture of an alien whose has different coloured pupils and green skin. He was also wearing a purple tuxedo and had a huge smile on his face. Halo, his best friend. He killed him...out of frustrations. Out of his embedded, crazy thoughts. Halo was only trying to support him, but he took his friend's advice the wrong way, lunged at him, and dug a dagger into his heart, oozing out green blood. Death due to insignificant amounts of blood loss. He wished that he was still with him. Finally, he looks at a portrait of a couple in their wedding outfits, donning red skin. His parents, Scythe and Chevelle. His father Scythe was a great farmer, probably the best in the planet, growing out many crops and foods for the society to eat. His mother Chevelle had a profession in driving race cars, breaking stereotypes as to become the first female entity to race in the Xtra21 series and win the championship. He was so proud of them, and they were grateful to have a son like Nimbus. But one day, as the family was driving on a trip, Nimbus distracted his mother while she was driving, which resulted in a car crash that recorded 29 deaths, including his own parents. Nimbus looks down in a desolated state, reflecting of his past and how he could have been better, less of a nuisance, and did the things that were morally correct, not what he wanted. He knew the asteroid striking Xaminlocaorph was a nod to his God punishing him for the sins. But, Super Wars was a way to redeem himself for what he has done. He turns and walks away from the walls of portraits, unable to look at himself in a positive manner and reminisce of the times he had with these people.

He notices Prodigy inputting a very risky code into her laptop. She was sweating, and her bifocals were fogging up as she was trembling with worriedness. To calm herself and Nimbus down, however, she played Michael Jackson's 'Rock With You' on the speakers of the control board room, a favourite of hers. She says that the code was to move to a location that acted like a dark with a dim light, void room. Prodigy was voluptuous and a beauty, but was not always a professor. Before the asteroid struck, she was abandoned by her family. People treated her like garbage because she was homeless and wandered around a lot. She was then found by Nimbus when she was still very young, and took her to his home, raising her. He got her access to education, fed her, and helped her. She even considers him her 'brother' due to both of them showing extensive care, love, and support for each other. However, after the rock plummeted to Xaminlocaorph, her plan was to re-civilize the planet, and she did this by retaining her information from her education to apply it in her technologies developed. To Nimbus and the rest of the family, she was considered the Einstein for adopting the skills to create advanced technology in such a short period of time.

Nimbus approaches Prodigy and asks "So, how are you doing?" to which, she replies "I'm doing alright. I have been planning logistics, analytics, and performance data sheets for the Super Wars. I'm excited for it to happen!"

Nimbus then says "So am I, but we must continue planning for it in the future. I just want you to worry about you typing up the correct code." He frowns, hoping not to witness a failed attempt.

"Got it," says Prodigy as she continues to type. "Nimbus, what will you tell these masks?".

Nimbus responds "I will just inform of what is to happen. Again, the thoughts for them to witness different dimensions would likely spark an infinity war. So, it's just up to how the conversation flows. Is it almost…"

Prodigy looks at him and says "...done? Yeah, in just 7 seconds, the code will be encrypted to the UFO's navigation system. It will trigger a warning and a white light will flash briefly so prepare yourself. I have also implanted electric wall barriers so that the masks nor us get attacked by others. Alright, let's shut our eyes to prevent from an eye injury."

Nimbus and Prodigy both shut their eyes as they wait to be transported to the room of void, as Nimbus would call it. The text in the code is now in green, reading: "Automated _ Completed . var " "Activate 0, 1, 2 Tri-fusional Engine" "Modify Location to xxx" "Set xxx as void room" "PROCESS COMPLETE" The UFO starts to shake violently, starting to shake up and down as if someone was shaking maracas, side to side, and spun around in circles and diagonal circles. Everyone had their safety harnesses on except for Nimbus, who was busy screaming while bouncing off the walls of the ship.

"Damn you, Pro- ow -digy, you should be- ow -ashamed of yourself. You mother- OW -er, kiss my stinky keister before I-" With each time Nimbus gets hit by a wall, he starts to scream in pain as Prodigy snickers. The ship then spins around in rapid pace, allowing Nimbus to fly up the wall, showing a very terrified face. "AHHHH," Nimbus yells out in agony. As he was saying "Stop this nonsense, fake code, you stupid dumb bi-", the UFO lights up in white light, which is also visible outside the UFO. The velocity and ferocity of the ship was so fast that there was an extremely black fog coming out of the exhaust as the ship was lighting up in white. It suddenly vanishes out of thin air, heading to the next location where Nimbus imagines that all ends must 'civilly' meet and discuss about the battles.

The space of the room was simply void with a naturally occurring dim light coming from above. The air felt chilly and there was no surface. The UFO suddenly appeared and caused a shift in air, warming it up, and blowing it at a rapid pace. The ship immediately deployed out 10 chambers with barriers that Uka Uka and Aku Aku cannot escape. They are set in a row-like manner with electric waveforms surrounding each chamber. Out of thin air, all 10 Aku-Uka brother masks were summoned. They looked around the room first in confusion.

"Where are we?" Normal Aku Aku wondered. He and his brother have never changed how they look; Aku Aku retains his colorful feathers while Uka Uka remains to be a burnt mask.

"This is not good…" said Humanoid Uka Uka. It's hard to look past them since they obtained human features, but the same voices. Humanoid Aku Aku was an African American man who wore a gold robe. He had stone beads wrapped around his neck, perhaps signifying something important to him. His short, green goatee appears to be silky from afar, but grizzly when one is to be closer. He dons a necklace as a cap to attach his aesthetically pleasing feathers. Lastly, he painted his body in tribal paint, so around his eyes, over his eyebrows, etc...His brother, Humanoid Uka Uka, looks as menacing as ever. He was taller than his brother. His towering presence with a fur robe that was burnt could make anyone run. His orange beard, his facial expressions, and his tribal paint proved to people that he was an evil entity. In his short hair, because it is trying to form an afro, he wrapped pieces of it around the bones.

"You're telling me." said Mechanic Aku Aku in a robotic voice. The Mechanic brothers were essentially robots that fly, but still retained their mask bodies, looking similar to the Normal Aku-Uka Brothers. However, they were as if they were carved out of tin or sterling silver like statues. They could not move their mouth, but rather use a slippery, robotic voice. All of the brothers looked at each other and started arguing.

"Who in the bloody heck are you?" said Space Uka Uka. Both he and his brother, again, had similar shapes to Normal Uka Uka and Aku Aku, but their appearance was different. Aku Aku was carved out of blue wood with magical hands attached so that he can brawl with others. Sadly, both he and his brother do not possess abilities that the Normal brothers possess, so they must use their hands and guns to fight. Uka Uka was carved out of red wood and he had bones acting as his small earrings. The Space Aku-Uka brothers were seen arguing, or rather, just yelling at Hypnotic Aku Aku and Uka Uka, who were mindless, wearing the green helmets and were pink.

The Element Brothers, Light Aku Aku and Dark Uka Uka were doing everything they could to escape. They were exactly like the Normal brothers but Aku Aku was completely white except for his black eyes, his black mouth, and black feathers. Uka Uka was the opposite, black wood but every other distinguishing feature was white. Aku Aku was trying to bend light wavelengths to emit lasers, but it just fired back at him. Aku Aku had another tribal tattoo etched in him: Chinese lettering for the word 'Light'. Dark Uka Uka was trying to use the powers of umbraportation, teleportation by darkness, but was prohibited to even teleport. He also had Chinese symbols for the word 'Dark' etched in his body.

Mutated Aku Aku turned himself into a annihilating robot with a self-destruct mode that can break anything. He pressed this button in hopes to break through the chamber, but shockingly, that does not work. Mutated Uka Uka turns into the wooden titan he once formed in Crash of the Titans and tried to use his powers but no luck. It was interesting to note their appearances. They have black eyes instead of yellow or orange. They seemed more aggressive, gnarly, and powerful with their bulky body made of wood.

To no avail, the Heroic Aku Aku and Uka Uka tried to break free. Uka Uka was no longer associated with the dark side but still retained his appearance except for his bones, for which they appear cleaner. The masks had eye masks on with tiny little capes; Aku Aku had a blue cape and red eye mask whereas Uka Uka had a black cape and grey eye mask.

Supernatural Aku Aku and Uka Uka argued with Evil Aku Aku and Uka Uka over who were the better and more superior masks. The supernatural duo wore dark purple and black hooded robes that concealed everything about them except their mouths.

Evil Aku Aku was like his brother, burnt wood, similar tribal tattoos, and had orange, black, and red feathers instead. Evil Uka Uka was shaped like he was in Crash of the Titans but in a extremely dark red colour and had his beard. He was the only mask out of the 10 dimensions to use that look.

All of the masks continue to do their thing when the UFO lights up from above and drops Nimbus. He starts gagging to the confusion of most of the masks. "What in the blue hell are you doing, you insolent, insignificant moron?" Normal Uka Uka yells out in anger, about to boil.

"Let us free, young one," says Heroic Aku Aku. Nimbus recovers from his gagging process and walks in air to the chambers.

"I cannot let you go, sire," he says "and you may have witnessed or were involved in the ship spinning around and violently move around."

"Why must that matter?" asked Evil Aku Aku.

"Because that was the reason why I was gagging," Nimbus responds.

"Pathetic weakling you are," said Humanoid Uka Uka, as every mask starts howling in laughter. Nimbus turns red in embarrassment but shakes it off and moves on. Prodigy comes down from the ship with The Existencer in a miniature version of it.

"Alright, looky here, the name's Nimbus, and right here is Prodigy. We came here to discuss to you about something that is extremely important. As you can see, you all come from different dimensions. We have discovered you through our fine technology, and my God are we impressed. Normal, such a big fan of your work. Humanoid, just like how I imagined you to be in human form. Mechanic, pleased to know that robots are indeed used in the future. Space never looked so better. Hypnotic, you guys are so...well, I actually don't know. Elemented, I am 'enlightened' to see you have came back from your twilight days. Mutated, still very impressed with your capabilities. Heroic, I salute you for your services. Supernatural, tricks up in your sleeves, am I right? And evil, oh, evil. You guys are so...evil!" Nimbus chuckles as all of the masks, and even Prodigy, were perplexed, having no idea what he was saying or doing.

"Anyways," Prodigy exclaims, "Don't mind him. We are here to propose to you an idea. The idea of you having battles against each other. We call it, Super Wars!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous," yelled out Space Aku Aku, to which every other mask agrees. "What do we get out of this? Why are we even doing it?!"

Nimbus, in annoyance, responds by saying "Because to see which dimension is the best of them all. Think about it, you guys should be in disbelief that other dimensions exist, that essentially, there are others just like you. I'm not a bad guy, you know. My planet is in dire need of rebuilding, and this battle would be broadcasted everywhere, to witness history-making events. There has been never mentions of alternate universes that exist, and Super Wars is a great place to start, in my opinion. There's a win-win situation here. My people and I would get the money we need to re-civilize, rebuild, and improve our planet Xaminlocaorph. And you and your people would determine who is the superior one of them all. Heck, I'll make a great deal for you. Because I know I will receive a lot of money for my works, I can offer the winning dimension 2 million dollars, so that it can be split by everyone. How does that sound?"

They all thought about it for a quick second. "And what if we don't do this thing you ask of?" asked Mutated Aku Aku. "And what would we exactly do?" asked Hypnotized Uka Uka, in the voice of Alpha N. Trance.

"Well," Nimbus answers, "Each character, or one of your people, would participate in a challenge, whether it would be racing, fighting, you name it! And if you do not participate in this, then I'm afraid that I will use this machine that can obliterate your universe with a single click. If you want to make sure you live, you shall do as I say. Otherwise, you can face multitudinous consequences. So, what do you say? Starting with you, Normal Dimension." Nimbus says with a large smile, mischievous as ever.

Normal Aku Aku and Uka Uka look at each other, wondering if they are both thinking of the same thing: Why should they risk their servants and their own lives? Sure, Uka Uka does have the thought to destroy the world but when it comes to the universe, he wasn't so sure about it. "We'll do it!" Aku Aku says. "There is nowhere to run or hide from the mighty Uka Uka...and Aku Aku and our team!" Uka Uka boasts, producing an evil laughter.

Humanoid Aku Aku and Uka Uka both responded at the same time "If they're in, so are we!"

The Mechanic Aku Aku sounds off with "It is with great pleasure that we must take part in this battle, to prove our infer-uhm, superiority!"

Space Uka Uka thinks about it since they just lived in a ship and could have done the same thing Nimbus and Prodigy did: travelling cross-dimensionally. But because he knows that the universe is delicate and holds a special place in his heart, he agrees to take part in this.

Hypnotic Aku Aku and Uka Uka, in the meantime, were trying to fight back Alpha N. Trance, as noticed by the pink wood fading back to the original colours. However, a zap was then heard and screams of pain came out of their mouths, and then went back to their hypnotized state. They nodded in agreement.

Light Aku Aku and Dark Uka Uka were positive about this, wanting to put themselves on the map as the most interesting and valiant dimension of them all.

Mutant Aku Aku and Uka Uka started to laugh maniacally, merging themselves into one super mutant. It was a monster compared to others, and was extremely powerful. It struck a heavy resemblance to Doomsday from DC Comics, except it had more muscle and more resistance. It used its right forearm to strike through the barrier and...it actually broke the enter chamber. It growled, agreed to participate, and started running towards Nimbus. "TELEPORT HIM NOW!" Nimbus said as he cowers in fear. Prodigy immediately presses the button to teleport the monster back to the Mutated Dimension before its grotesque nails reached his face.

It was then when the Heroic Aku Aku and Uka Uka found their cue to save the day. "Well, it looks like we must end this evil once and for all!" said the Aku Aku. "Indeed," Uka Uka proclaims, "we shall fight the men and women of the dark side and eliminate them!" "Sounds like a resounding yes to me!" Nimbus says in excitement.

Of course, the Evil Aku Aku and Uka Uka scoff and is willing to prove that not every hero in the Heroic Dimension is a savior to many.

Lastly, Supernatural Aku Aku and Uka Uka look at the other Aku-Uka brothers and raise their eyebrows. "Well," Uka Uka said, "if they all said yes, then I guess we should too."

With that, Nimbus jumps up and down in euphoria and excitement. "Heck yeah! This is going to be great, you will not regret it! 2 weeks, you have 2 weeks to prepare yourselves for the Super Wars. Does anyone have any question?" All of them remained silent. "Well, Prodigy, final words?"

"Yes," she says, "I do have some stuff to say. Ensure that you find and train them in everything possible. Racing, cooking, brawling, gun shooting, everything practically. It is like the Olympics, except bigger than ever! But I will see you guys in 2 weeks." Prodigy lands a smile on her face and presses the button to teleport all Aku-Uka brothers to their respective dimensions.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Prodigy tells the alien.

"We need to start effectively planning," Nimbus responds. "Let's have the rest of the Xaminlocaorphians help out. They can be valuable set pieces to whatever we need them to do."

"Indeed," she says as they both walk back to the UFO. The UFO does the same thing it did as they were trying to transport to the void; it spun, it shifted violently, and Nimbus' screams are still heard. It vanishes once again, back to Xaminlocaorph, where the planning initiates. The war is coming soon.

* * *

 **Congratulations, you have made it past the super duper long chapter! You have earned a virtual fist-bump from me. I just wanted to mention that I based my Humanoid Aku Aku and Uka Uka on "CB - human!Aku Uka brothers" by Shaiger on Deviantart. Go check it out!**

 **Now then, I do have exams this upcoming week so I will upload the next chapter in about a week and a half to two weeks so in case you are not active on this site but love reading this, I do suggest you following the fanfic at the very least. Also, do review as it will help me understand what everyone likes, what they hate, what they wish to see, etc… I will see you guys later ;)**


	3. Impulses & Reactions

**Woah, here I come again with an extremely long chapter. I want to get a few things off my chest. First off, I am extremely sorry for the long wait, I have been binge playing Crash Bandicoot: N Sane Trilogy (just got a PS4!) so it has been hard on me to get off the PS4 for a bit, but I survived, lol! Second, again, thanks to those who have read the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Now some of you might be wondering what some of these characters look like...well, MixtureLady has drawn Mega-Mix for most of the dimensions so Humanoid, Mecha/Android, etc… Here is a link to it :D www. deviantart mixture - lady / art / Wip - husbandos - v - 750122530**

 **I do want to mention, I am still accepting OCs, because undeadartist666 has sent me information regarding 2 of her OCs, and they will definitely be badasses in this fanfic, in my personal opinion. So do send me some of your OCs :)**

 **I do not own any of the cut or uncut Crash Bandicoot characters, I just own Dr. N. Force, and undeadartist666's Ella Mental and Cassidy Bandicoot.**

* * *

The Aku-Uka masks returned to their respective universes, unsure of how to explain to their world about their upcoming battle. It was peculiar enough for them to realize that the 10 dimensions even had people as if they were in a form of carbon copies. But most importantly, some of the masks did not know if they could really trust Nimbus and his people. Was it a ploy to destroy the universes? Will dimensions submerge with each other to combine with one mega-dimension alone? Many questions arise from these masks, but they know that they will be answered to as soon as they prepare their squadrons and arrive at the battlefield. However, some of the masks did not care for what would happen now and in the future.

Evil Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka summon their team to meet at Twinsanity Beach, the place where Crash and his family inhabits. The 'armies' arrive to hear what their leaders have to say and regardless of what it may be, they would do it with the intent of being evil. In the front of the lineup, Crash and Cortex are seen, but with noticeable yet alarming features. Crash's fur is crimson red with sharp nails attached to his fingers and gnarly fangs. The all-silver converse shoes cover his feet and he dons black shorts. His overgrown arms were sized up with muscle and his legs ripped through his shorts. Cortex retains his skin color but is surrounded by a black aura called 'The Western Spike' by the inhabitants of the dimension. His lab coat remains to be white with a hint of red at his torso, and his hair has become gray, showing signs of age. However, the scientist's body has proven otherwise, for he is as agile and strong as Crash. What mattered most was the level of unity within the two; they sided alongside with each other, already destroying most of humanity in their world, but they didn't do it alone. They enlisted the help of Crunch, Coco, Nina, Dingodile, the masks, and many more to destroy civilization.

"Well, what is it?" Cortex asks. "Who do we have to destroy?"

"Save your anger and power for later," Uka-Uka replies. "My brother and I have some news to lay upon you."

"Indeed," Aku-Aku adds on. "We have discovered that 7 other dimensions exist. In other words, more alternate versions of us exist. Some of them can be allies to us, but others can be mortal enemies, such as the heroes in the 8th dimension. We were approached by an alien named Nimbus who primarily proposed the idea of a battle for supremacy against the 9 other dimensions. We accepted the request and so have the other dimensions. Super Wars, he called it?"

"Why must we believe this fool?" Crunch asked out of curiosity. "There's nothing for us to gain, especially since I believe we already are better than the rest!" Most of the team nodded in agreement, while some stared blankly at the masks.

"Because if we don't participate," Uka-Uka responded, "then we face death by this moron! So we have to do this. Besides, I have an ultimate plan that will prove that we are a force to be reckoned with. It will require your cooperation...to destroy the 9 other universes. That ignoramus, Nimbus, mentioned something about an obliterating machine that he would use in order to kill us if we don't do this wars thing. Therefore, we will first imprison those aliens from that planet who have the extensive technology. Then, we would use their devices to eliminate life. Only one universe shall remain to stand, and it should be ours."

A mysterious figure laughs, similar to Ripper Roo's laugh. He walks up in front of the group, unfamiliar to most except by Neo Cortex, Nitrous Oxide, N. Tropy, and N. Brio. He has red hair that is shaped like a fire flame with a gradient of orange hair stemming from the root. The face is painted white with black lips and surrounding his eyes are shades of black. His sclera is in the color of navy blue while his irises are red with anger. His sharp teeth are also painted with a heavy dose of red. His clown outfit is black and white, accompanied with various patterns such as checkered on the right side of his torso, diamonds on the left side of the torso, stripes on the stomach, solid black on the right leg and solid white on the left leg. His black boots are his most important asset as he keeps a wild amount of weapons that are hidden through his pants such as knives, razor-sharp playing cards, crowbar, and explosives. Cortex laughs as soon as he sees his ally, shaking his hand. Crash watches on with a look of suspiciousness, not sure of whether to trust the clown or not.

"It's so good to see you, Doctor N Tertain!" Cortex says.

"Hehehe," N. Tertain chuckles out loud. "Well, it is my duty to entertain. Master Uka and Aku, I bow down to you." He kneels down in one knee and gestures a bow.

"I am Doctor N. Tertain, a longtime friend of professor Cortex. He has summoned me from my disaster of a death from a death-defying vortex. I am a clown, as you see, with a trick or two up my sleeve. I shall show you my 'magic tricks' on Super Wars eve, hehehe." He looks around to see numerous animals at a far distance; a skunk, a crab, a Venus Flytrap, an armadillo, a possum, a gorilla, a goat, and a monkey. He starts to chuckle and grabs a butterfly knife with a dark purple handle. He starts to sing a nursery rhyme and pointing at them with his knife, while the group of characters looks on in perplexion as to what he is getting at.

"Eenie meenie miney moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If it hollers, let it go. Eenie meenie miney moe. My mother told me to pick the very best one and to show what I can do. Because you are it." He is left pointing at the Venus Flytrap. He shrugs while emitting out a look of amusement.

"Have a nice day!" He yells out as he chucks his knife at the Venus Flytrap. It drops to the ground with a thud and the other 7 animals walk to it in curiosity and concern. It was at that moment where Uka Uka and Aku Aku have found a maniac that can help destroy the universes. The knife was also in the form of a bomb, so it detonated, thus injuring the other animals as well. The group watched not in animosity, but a sense of intrigue and hope. N. Tertain goes off again with his rhyming game, rambling to lead this team to domination.

"So, it looks like I have proven myself, to be your co-leader. Cortex, Crash, you won't regret it, because trust me, many will become bleeders. Master Aku and Uka, all of you, I hope you enjoyed the show, but now, I'm afraid I must go. Ta-da for now!" He chuckles, walking between the masks and the army of villains.

"And for my next magic trick, I will disappear in a click!" He snaps his fingers while smiling with intent to kill. The red soil blows in his direction, surrounding him in a tornado-shape. After the dust settles, he is still there to be seen.

"I'll...work on that…" He nervously says. He starts to walk away until Aku Aku stops him.

"Dr. N. Tertain," he speaks. "I'm afraid that you will not co-lead with Crash or Cortex, but you will be a crucial part in our plans. You will be their right-hand man. I suppose we all can agree on that?" Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Very well, then," Uka-Uka responds. "This creature tells us that there would be a vast majority of events, like the Ulympicos [The Olympics]. So, we shall prepare for those so Crash, you will coordinate the platforming training regiment. Cortex, you are one of the greats at driving, so why don't you take some people to practice racing? N. Tertain, you seem like a professional in Crate Crush, so you should take care of that. We will be triumphant in our goals, and my brother and I will gain respectable amounts of reputation and become the rulers of the universe!" Uka Uka and Aku Aku laugh simultaneously, while the group branches off to train.

* * *

In the woods, a portal appears and out comes two men. As they were walking out, Supernatural Nefarious Tropy and an unknown doctor were discussing the similarities of time traveling and forces. In this world, N. Tropy was still heavily considered to be the Father Time of the universe; he essentially was immortal and had the ability to time travel.

The unknown doctor was a size of a five-year-old child, thus considered to be the gnome of the bunch. It was quite common for his hair to be always standing on end because of his powers and abilities as a physician, working with forces such as magnetic, electric, spring, friction, and more. His age is evident with numerous wrinkles surrounding the face but is hidden behind his thick, round glasses. His white long beard blends in well with his grey lab coat that was accented with tight silver leather gloves. In addition to, he wears black pants with black boots. His interests of contact and action-at-a-distance forces has led to his formidable transformation, from a world renowned scientist transformed into a danger to the world. His name? Dr. N. Force, a play on the word 'enforce' due to his capabilities to cause something to happen by force.

"Time travel does require the electric and magnetic forces to boot up, I assume." the doctor stated.

"Indeed," N. Tropy added on. "Time travel is no easy thing to do. Quantum mechanics are also necessary, as you might already know. But nonetheless, you could say that your forces are applicable."

"Definitely." N. Force responded. In the midst of the conversation came Cortex, who resembled a viking. He had a gold helmet with horns with a crystal on the middle. He wore gold and pink armor on his upper body, and his black pants were covered with gold shin and knee pads. His chiseled teeth helped him to be identified as a warrior to many.

"Alas, we meet again, N. Tropy!" Cortex yelled out as he hugged his companion, patting his back. "I'm glad you two are getting along. Doctor N. Force, correct?"

"Correct!" N. Force answered back, looking up and firmly shaking the hand of Cortex. "Nolan Force, but I prefer to be called N. Force."

"A pleasure," Cortex said. "You should meet our dastardly fantastic wizard guides, Aku and Uka! They are at my castle, which is kind of strange, especially since I am a viking. Follow me!" Cortex leads the two the way to his castle..

"Cortex," N. Tropy asks while chuckling. "How does a viking like you have a castle in the first place?"

"Beats me!" Cortex said as the three laughed. "I guess they decided to honor me for stopping those intruders from the 3rd, 5th, and 7th dimensions. Robots, cyborgs, and androids, hypnotized men and women, and monsters. But if we hadn't enlisted the help of the Elemented, Humanoid, and Space dimensions, we would have been doomed. And you know You remember that, Nefarious?"

"I do recall, Neo." N. Tropy reminisced. "It was a war zone, N. Force. It was those robots and cyborgs that came in first. My God, their Cortex was a freak yet a genius, in my personal opinion. Creating machines to do his services. He wanted our 'powers', he called it. We were the supernaturals, and if he found a way to get our abilities, he would do unspeakable things, he said, but he never mentioned it. He thought about destroying the world and things was a waste of resources and life, though. Cortex, Crash, Crunch, Tiny, and myself somehow fought them off, but they came back, this time with allies of their own. They enlisted the help of Alpha N. Trance and the mutantized Cortex but we found ourselves Space Crash, who I thought was the most interesting...thing I have ever seen, and a human version of Coco. No deaths were recorded, but our wizards managed to secure them by installing faulty Psychetrons. Surely enough, they would never come back again!"

"Fascinating!" N. Force said in awe. "I'm honoured to be working with you as my colleagues!"

As he finished that statement, Wizards Aku and Uka stop them in their tracks and interrupt.

"Unfortunately, Tropy," Aku started. "They are back. But not just them, but five other worlds are in on the mix."

"But not in the case of challenging you," Uka added on. "An alien issued a battle between the 10 dimensions of existence. For his entertainment and his own values. But he freed those rivals of ours, and I figured we shall do battle with them."

"Ha," Cortex laughed. "Okay, easy as pie."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Aku said. "When I took a look at the Aku and Uka robots, they look enhanced, stronger than ever. Their intelligence seemed exceptional. And the mutants, they formed into a ferocious tandem that shocked or terrified some of the masks. And the hypnotized, it seems that Alpha N. Trance has worked extremely hard on his work, because they were 98% brainwashed, unlike the previous encounter. This is something we must prepare for. We need to prepare everyone. Shadow Crash, Gorgon Coco, Cyclops N. Gin, everyone that we know. Now!"

"Yes, of course!" Cortex responds. "Let's once and for all end this!"

"Come on, N. Force." Tropy says. "Looks like round 3 is underway." Tropy and N. Force follow Cortex and the Wizards to Cortex Castle.

* * *

In the land of Heroes, cities seem clean, unpolluted with crime, and generally a happy place to be in. The supposed evil ones turned to the light and started to help save the world when it is in danger. The Wumpa Islands are the heroes' hub area but they travel the world to save citizens in a high-speed blimp that was created by Dr. Cortex. Because some people could not distinguish between a hero and a villain, heroes wore a pendant that was highlighted by the 'SH' logo in fancy font, which stood for superhero. On the other hand, villains, who in turn wore a pendant that had the letter 'V' on their pendant, were deranged citizens that were given powers by an unknown entity. It was suggested that there was a hero betraying the faction, but all of the heroes denied it.

In the streets of New York, five criminals were reported for robbing a bank, with hints that it could have been worth 1 billion dollars being stolen. They are driving away from the bank with a SUV, laughing that they got away with this.

"Haha!" one robber laughs off. "These suckers always fall for our tricks."

As they laugh and direct their eyes off the road, Papu Papu stands 100 metres away from the vehicle. He was going under his alias Mr. Belly, a reference to his wrestling days in the Wild Wrestling Association. His long hair was held up by a small tiki mask. He was covered in tribal tattoos that symbolizes the natives. Instead of wearing his outside clothing, which was a green skirt, he wore green shorts. As the car approached the native wrestler, it bounced off and flew several metres away. Papu Papu laughed and jumped up to the sky, reaching the top of some skyscrapers and was going for his dangerous belly flop move. The robbers immediately got scared and jumped out of the car, leaving the money behind and left the scene. Papu Papu took notice of this as he was about to fall back down so he whistled loudly with his fingers. He was signaling for help from an ally.

In came a flying person who grabbed Papu Papu and flew him back to the Wumpa Islands.

"Where is Papu Papu going?" the wrestler asked.

"Home," the person stated. "Aku Aku and Uka Uka discovered some…'things' and we must head there now. Do not worry, you are not in trouble, wise one."

The flying person, who was named Nebertcher Tombed but was more known as N. Tombed, was wrapped in many layers of white linen cloth and wore a black wrap-around skirt with a yellow belt. He wore an Egyptian pharaoh crown in dark green and yellow that was decorated with gold snake heads (called uraeus) in the middle. He had dark green skin and had a false beard. He was the god of the universe and was heavily ignored in his time as a pharaoh. This allowed him to transform himself to be a god of the universe and war. He stated that his brother, N. Tropy, helped bring him back to life, even though he wasn't a god himself. He also believes that N. Tropy's frustrations of not being an Egyptian god has led to him taking advantage of his crown and transforming it to become a time-obsessed human.

N. Tombed flew Papu Papu to the islands with high velocity that Papu Papu felt slight burns. As they approach the N. Sanity Beach, Aku Aku and Uka Uka were waiting for them. They landed safely and clean themselves off.

"Well," Aku Aku sighed. "It's definitely great to see you back in one piece, Belly."

"We have some good news," Uka Uka said. "And HORRIBLE NEWS!" As he said this, the top of his mask let out a massive fire, thus signifying his anger.

"The good news is that we were missioned to fight off groups of people to declare that heroes always win!" Aku Aku said while smiling.

"The bad news is that we have met our culprit for who is giving powers to some of the villains we have beaten!" Uka Uka yelled out in anger. "It was Victor and Moritz. The Good Twins!"

"Fight off groups?" N. Tombed questioned. "What do you mean, Aku Aku?"

"Papu Papu knew it was Good Twins," the wrestler mentioned.

"Then why didn't you say anything, you bafoon?!" Uka Uka screamed, forming a larger fire which the trees started to catch in flames.

"Calm down, brother," Aku Aku calmly said. "N. Tombed, 9 other dimensions were challenged by an entity called Nimbus from nowhere. I think he is doing it to see who is the most superior dimension of them all but in reality, I believe he is using this Super Wars as a way to garner attention and money so that he can rebuild his planet."

"Ah, I see," N. Tombed responded. "Uka Uka, how did you find out about the Good Twins?"

"They were contacting the robbers to commit the crime," the angry hero responded. "They actually delivered this gas that got the bankers and security drowsy, resulting in lack of awareness. I trapped them in their cage and interrogated them. I asked them if they committed the villainous work and they agreed to it. So they will not take part in this warfare."

"Good to know," N. Tombed frowns. "We would lose that part of the war, correct?"

"Definitely," Aku Aku said. "But I have tremendous hope with our group of heroes so there is nothing to worry about. But we do have to inform them about the news so let's get to it!"

They all leave the beach to go further into the islands to tell the group about the battle that is yet to come.

* * *

It was a cold, dark night in the land of waste. Rotten air and flesh surrounding the area. The Cortex Castle was one of the few buildings in the mutated dimension that remained standing, as he instructed his commandos to destroy anything and everything in sight. He used his blimp to infest the atmosphere with a gas form of mojo that is used to create titans and mutants. The only person that were aware of the gas attacks were Dr. Cortex, Nitrus Brio, and N. Gin. The only way they can mutate themselves is by drinking potions or by inhaling a certain amount of mojo.

Mutated Cortex, who was informed by the masks about the wars, was walking across the dreaded halls of his castle. He was wearing a dark blue labcoat and tight white pants with boots. His hair was more fuller due to the mutations done on his body so now, he possessed black, curly short hair and a fully grown Van Dyke beard. Echoes of growls and claws sounded off not only in cages, but from the outskirts of the castle grounds. The mad scientist walked into the laboratory that both N. Gin and N. Brio were in, testing out further enhancements to the Evolvo-Ray.

"Good evening, Doctor," N. Gin said in glee, obviously missing a few teeth.

"Not now, N. Gin," Cortex responded. "We have business to deal with."

"Business?" N. Brio asked while giving his insane laugh. Cortex ignored his question and went to his computer, opening up a conversation between Android Cortex and Alpha N. Trance. He typed up the following message and clicked send to deliver:

 _Alpha N. Trance, Android Cortex, I am sure you are aware of the news given by the alien. Super Wars, a battle where everyone from the 10 dimensions duke it out to see who is the best dimension of them all. What do you think of this?_

Alpha N. Trance replied to his message with:

 _Ah, yes, Cortex the Monster. I have already went ahead with transferring the controlling waves to my minions. Basically, they are now under my control for whatever is in store for them, so I planted different modes based on battle: calm, extreme, aggressive, and destructive. I can not wait to test this out. Muahahaha!_

Android Cortex, who was from the Mecha Dimension, added on:

 _I have done the same with my robots. They are now influenced to win for my world. But let us determine the best dimension between us three. Should we cooperate first to eliminate the weaker teams first and then we shall focus on our own teams?_

Mutant Cortex answered back with:

 _I can attest to that, Android Cortex. I will announce the news to my commandos, since they have capabilities to hearing and doing what I ask them to do. Goodbye for now. See you then._

Cortex turned the computer off and walked over to N. Brio and N. Gin, whose jaws were dropped to the floor and eyes widened to the point of nearly popping out.

"Well, giggity!" N. Brio exclaimed. "Let's get this show on the road!" He ran to his potions drawer and grabbed a couple of his toxic drinks with glee on his face.

"Let's do this!" he said while laughing, about to pull the cap off one of his glasses.

"N. Brio..." Cortex said this as he facepalmed. But it was too late, because as Brio tried to open the bottle, the flask flew out of his hand and landed on N. Gin's rocket that was driven onto his head while keeping a hold of the cap.

"Uh-oh…" the three all said in unison. They feared what was to come next. As the glass emptied, the rocket got heavier and the gravity pulled N. Gin's head down hard.

"Not again! Bye, Cortex!" N. Gin exclaimed. His rocket blasted, which made him fly out of the castle.

"Go get him!" Cortex yelled at Brio, who started to whimper. "You caused it, and you should fix it!" Brio scurried away with a worried look in his face. Cortex rolls his eyes in annoyance and walks over to a microphone that was connected to planted speakers across the world. He started to speak about the battle that would come and that they are tasked to come out victorious. As the voice blare through the speakers, the titans and mutants howl in unison to demonstrate a united force that can scratch and claw others while committing acts of murder to be the number one dimension.

* * *

In the universe of separated men and women due to their classifications by elemental abilities, people were always looked over by a courageous, young woman. She often discussed her story to children who are unsure of what element they should possess, even though some elements were not guided by masks. This human was born in the native lands but was abandoned by them as a way to be used as a sacrifice to the gods. The reason that she was sacrificed was because of her long, fire red hair was seen as a bad omen for the tribe so they thought that the sacrifice would rid their bad luck. She lived on her own in the wild for the majority of her 20 year lifespan. One day, as she walked through the forests of N. Sanity Island, she stumbled upon four little charms that resembled the Elemental masks. She picked the charms up and made a little necklace out of a vine and ever since then, she had been cursed with the powers of the Elementals. She attempts not to use it as often but when she is in danger or when it is fully necessary, an Elemental takes over her body and defeats whatever may come across her. It was believed that her body acted as a vessel for the Elementals until they found a way to be their original mask shapes. After Dr. Cortex discovered this female in this world, he sought for her to be 'The Chosen One' amongst the gods. The reason being is because Dr. Cortex was under the influence of the fire element and his companions were also separated. Apparently, long ago, the gods summoned a spell on the universe that allowed them to gain specific abilities that fit accordingly to their personality and elements while giving them a chance at immortality. Humans and the animals were cast with this spell, and this also occurred with Aku Aku and Uka Uka, who fit the roles of the Light and Dark elements respectively. It is unsure which masks would oversee the Electric, Energy, and Ice elements, but it was heavily discussed about. The female, who was named Ella Mental, was the most important figure in the Elemented dimension due to her control over every element. After being discovered by Dr. Cortex, not only has he shared the news to others outside of the elemental lands, but Ella has been awarded the Light Aku Aku and Dark Uka Uka charms.

Ella Mental was searching through another forest, this time at an island called The Unknown Haven. It is literally an unknown island that was not discovered by anyone until she had come across it by accident. She believes that she could find the other three elemental charms in this island, hence why it is called a haven. Ella walked through a trail within the dense palm trees. There was no wildlife in this island with the exception of the trees, so it was a relaxing place. As she continued to walk, she thought about herself. She had troubles speaking coherent English, just like Tiny. She wondered why people like Dark Crash and Energy Coco had shoes and she didn't, even though she was grateful that Light Aku Aku provided her with a tribal styled dress made out of animal skin and vines. She always found herself seeing Light Aku Aku as her father due to the tribe abandoning her. She looked at her slightly tanned hands and saw her sharp claw-like fingernails and just hoped she cut them. But she didn't care, because she was unique and many looked up to her. She continued to walk when she heard three different sounds afar from the forest. She looked to her right and saw an opening to a beach, which she assumed was where the sounds stemmed from. As she got closer to the shore, the sounds got louder and louder. She sighed in relief, smiled, and ran towards the beach. As she touched the pink sand, she saw what was creating the three sounds: the Electric, Energy, and Ice elemental charms. The Electric elemental charm was creating sounds of electric shocks. It had a gray, slender, oval shape with goggles and was covered with LEDs all over. Ella picked up the charm, ecstatic that she was about to collect all 9 elemental charms.

"Ella got 7 now," she stated. "2 more for Ella, and she have good collection!"

She ran over to the Ice Charm, which produced a frosting sound. It has a silver base that was surrounded by light blue icicles in the shape of horns, in resemblance to a dragon. She picked it up, and attached both the Electric and Ice charms. She let out a huge grin and walked over to the Energy elemental charm. It was shaped like a lightbulb with dents to signify eye holes and a mouth. Ella picked up the final charm and attached the charm to her necklace. Out of nowhere, Light Aku Aku appears with a smile on his face.

"Well done, Ella!" he said. "You have collected all of the elemental charms. Looks like you will put this to good use very soon, battle leader."

As he said, the tribal woman looked up with a confused look plastered on her face.

"Come on," the mask said as he chuckled for a bit. "Let me explain to you as we travel to the islands."

"Ella love idea!" she said, giving a sly smile. Light Aku Aku transported himself and Ella back to the Wumpa Islands, hoping to explain to her what Super Wars is and how she can lead the team to prove her worth. But it was also an attempt to get her to try to inform everyone about what to expect.

* * *

Flying across space is the spaceship that was built by the Space dimension group. The group are currently on a mission to find other existing life in space, whether it be planets or beings. Nina Cortex, Geary, and N. Oxide are steering the ship, making sure it travels in the right direction. Oxide was one of the commanders on the battleship, with the others being Ebenezer Von Clutch, Ripper Roo, and a bandicoot. Oxide was a commander for his work as a ship controller, maintaining its high performances and quality. Von Clutch was vital in recruitment and management within the group while also creating routes for the ship. Ripper Roo was one of the original core members of the space squadron, helping make executive decisions when necessary. But finally, this red-furred bandicoot was not only a part of the original core squadron, but she is a trainer to most of the group due to her vast skill set. Her blue eyes were described by many as the 'eyes such a cool blue, they make you shiver' and she keeps her brownish blonde hair in a ponytail. She is specialized in training and combat skills and because she is a commander, she gets very protective and could get mad easily when provoked. She is great at hand-to-hand combat and can use a metal neon blue fighting staff. She is looked upon as the most stealthy and fastest person in existence, all thanks to Neo Cortex. She was a failed experiment but his malfunctions created a dominating warrior. The bandicoot, who was named Cassidy Bandicoot, was different than her companions, wearing ripped jeans, black combat boots, black and dark blue space skin tight shirt, and black fingerless gloves.

Cassidy is walking to Von Clutch to discuss some plans, only to see Crunch Bandicoot stand right next to him. He is wearing a full blue camo space uniform and wearing a cybernetic eyepatch that came along with the uniform. She looks a bit flustered at his appearance, giving subtle hints that she is attracted to him.

"Commander," Crunch said, as he crosses his arms behind his back. "As apart of the communications team, I came to inform you that Aku Aku and Uka Uka have came with some important news and would like to speak to you."

"Roger that," Cassidy said back. "Thanks, Crunch." She nods as he walks off, whistling a tune.

"Von Clutch, what's going on?" the bandicoot asked.

"Itt seems that an extraterrestrial being has demanded for a warzone between our group and 9 others," Von Clutch responded. "You recall how we had to help the Supernaturals and the Heroes?" The bandicoot nodded. "Well, those guys and the mortal enemies are in on it. So add in four other groups and those are your competition."

"So wait," Cassidy stuttered with confusion. "Why is this 'war' happening?"

Von Clutch started to laugh. "Beats me. I'm just going to do what I like to do: listening to some rock & roll and racing!" He continued to laugh and walked off while Cassidy rolled her eyes but still smiled at the fact that Von Clutch was old but never missed a step or lost himself during the transitions.

"Now how am I going to report this to the team?" the bandicoot wondered. Just then, she got a holographic call from Aku Aku and Uka Uka.

"Well, looks like they are about to lecture me on the dangers of combat…" she thought to herself.

* * *

The human versions of Aku Aku and Uka Uka were conversing with each other about this predicament that they are in as they are in the Hyperspace Temple. They realize that they are about to work with a team that more than half of them could be incapable of achieving some missions.

"What are we going to do?" Aku Aku said as he walked around, contemplating. In the background, Uka Uka growls in frustration. He ends up picking up a pebble and tries to throw it at his older brother, who dodges it. Aku Aku gives a menacing look at Uka Uka.

"What?" the younger brother asked. "I'm angry and we are looking over a bunch of human nobodies!"

"Oh, stop it," Aku Aku said. "This group is a much greater force than you can imagine."

"HOW?!" Uka Uka exclaimed. "You have names like Crash, Dingodile, Tiny Tiger, and they are not even stinkin' animals!" Cue an awkward silence.

"Aku Aku, you bafoon! Do you realize what we got ourselves into?" Aku Aku turned his head and grinned from ear to ear.

"Ohhhh, I don't like it when you smile like that…" Uka Uka groaned.

"No no," Aku Aku said, while prodding his finger. "I have an idea. Nimbus mentioned something about many types of battles happening that is specific per person. Racing for someone, fighting for someone else, and many many more. For example, Rusty Walrus, who I agree, has a great moniker even though he does sort of look like a walrus for a human, can excel in cooking." He says this and winks. Uka Uka looks on with disgust, pretending to vomit. "Oh, come on, don't you think I look great?"

Uka Uka laughs so hard, rolling on the floor. "Heck no! I'm the handsome one, not you!"

"Whatever, youngin' who looks way too overaged…" Aku Aku replied, giving a smirk. Uka Uka gave one of his famous angry looks: wide eyes, curled down eyebrows, pout mouth, and shaking with rage.

"Listen, Uka Uka!" Aku Aku said, slapping his brother across the face so hard that Uka Uka went flying to the ground. "Let's talk to Coco, Crash, and Cortex. Coco has data records about everyone, Crash is the one that can convince everyone to participate, and Cortex...well, he can perhaps help Coco and identify and perhaps enhance certain skills for others."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan!" Uka Uka stated. He got up, and summoned a spell to travel to Earth.

On Earth, Crash is busy napping, snoring up a storm. Coco is on her phone, looking through the Crash Bandicoot subreddit and Crunch is playing Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Crunch, who got past a certain chapter in Brutal difficulty, yelled out in enthusiasm.

"Ooooohhhh, yeahh!" He yells out, waking up Crash and scaring Coco. "Those suckers got nothing on me and Nathan Drake. If you want some, come get it!"

Crash groans due to Crunch acting like his alarm, so he throws a pillow at him. Just then, Aku Aku walks in to the house to tell them the news.

"Crash, Coco, and Crunch," the guide starts off. "Something strange is happening with our world. Well, other worlds as well. But regardless, an alien by the name of Nimbus want us to face off against these other worlds, so we have to prove ourselves to worlds. Coco, can you find some data about everyone like Farmer Ernest, some of the Park Drones from Von Clutch's Motorworld, and more?"

"You got it!" Coco said with a smile, running over to her laptop and quickly opening up a program that has files regarding people from all over the world.

"And Crash," Aku Aku continued. "I know you can not speak, but can you help me get people together to form a team?"

Crash stuck out his tongue but gave a thumbs up.

"Well," Crunch jumped in. "I guess I can come along too. Just in case for backup purposes." He winks at Aku Aku.

"Perfect!" Aku Aku said. "Let's go, boys!" The men leave the house, walking over to bring together everyone.

* * *

Lastly, in the Normal Dimension, Aku Aku and Uka Uka equipped Crash and Cortex with a screen to watch off from in case an emergency occurs. They called Crash and Cortex as soon as they arrived at the void, just so Crash and Cortex can see for themselves what was happening. Coco, Crunch, and the pets joined to see from Crash's screen, and Tiny, N. Brio, N. Tropy, Dingodile, Nina, and N. Gin are watching from Cortex's screen. This allowed them to learn from what they had to endure soon.

"Cortex," N. Gin said. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Cortex sighs. "Yes...we have to team up with Crash and his buddies." Cue some giggles from lab assistants and some of Cortex's teammates.

"Don't worry," N. Brio calmed him down. "This is just temporary, Neo." The leader of the Cortex Commandos quietly nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this…" Cortex groans.

Back at N. Sanity Beach, Aku Aku is inside Crash's house to talk to the Bandicoots about Super Wars.

"I am aware of what you guys have seen," he said. "But we must team up with my brother Uka Uka to protect our civilization. I read the minds of some of the masks, and some are looking to destroy our worlds. So we must stay wary of what happens. Understood?" The family frowned and nodded.

"Super Wars," Crunch empathetically said, while raising his arm. "Here we come!"

* * *

A man who was jogging in the streets of Los Angeles, California at 6 AM, stopped jogging to take a drink at a water his drink, he looks up and sees flyers posted on poles and billboards around. On the picture was the Crash Bandicoots from the 10 different dimensions, Nimbus smiling in the middle, and some text. It said 'Super Wars: Where Different Universes Collide. Watch Channel 247 worldwide, call 957977 for more information, or buy a trip to Xaminlocaorph, a place where the atmosphere allows everyone to breathe, to watch the wars."

"Super Wars…" the jogger thinks in his head. "Interesting...I should go to that! Big fan of Crash and Cortex." He shakes his head and continues his jog. In reality, these billboards and flyers have not only been posted all over Earth in the 1st dimension, but also in other planets and in all of the dimensions. Nimbus knew that people existed in all planets in every dimension so he needed to capitalize on getting as many people as possible to watch a once-in-a-lifetime event. As he was flying back to his planet, he smiled.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 3. I do apologize for the repetitiveness in the chapter but I was attempting to capture the essence and reactions of every dimension, just so you guys have a clue of what is going on. Now, I do want to mention that some of the backstories, particularly the OCs, differ within every dimension so for example, Ella Mental is not really a leader or a god of a group and Cassidy is not a commander. I just felt like those would be the type of roles they would play in specific dimensions. I also have to mention, I am also balancing another fanfic so hopefully, I get to update that fic and this one over here before university bombards me, lol. The next chapter might be a short one, because this is where introductions to the Super Wars will play out, but I am not so sure. I am positive though that the chapter will not be as long as this one over here. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! ;)**


	4. Sequences

**Hey, Crash Bandicoot fans. I am back again with another chapter! I just realized that I last made an update back in July so I do apologize for the long, excruciating wait. I have been hit with a summer job and then university has been a mess thus far. I have gladly gotten some support from my good friend, undeadartist666, encouraging me to post. What you are about to read is a long chapter, to compensate for me being missing, and what better way to post than on Halloween (yes, maybe I am a ghost, boo!) Now then, going ahead to mention once again and this is the last time I will mention this until I say that OC submissions are done for, I am accepting OCs if you want them to be featured. Don't expect them to be Gary or Mary Stu's though (I learned my mistake from the last version of this fanfic). Without further ado, Chapter 4: Sequences!**

 **I do not own any of the cut or uncut Crash Bandicoot characters, I just own Dr. N. Force, Nimbus and his family, some other OCs (I think), and undeadartist666's Ella Mental, Cassidy Bandicoot, Woodworm, and Sprocket)**

* * *

Three hours away from the start of the Super Wars, Nimbus and his family has planned out where he wanted the stage to be set and how it should look like: in the city of Hirane, with neon-lit buildings, lovely attraction sites, and crowd-pleasers. It hosts the infamous Coliseum, now in ruins, Terminus Stadium that has held numerous battles and events. For four weeks, Nimbus' family have gone through the reconstruction of the city full of rubble, debris, and destroyed landscape and went through the quick builds of their dream city; a haven of color and infrastructure. 4 LED screens were around the Coliseum, and billboards were all over the city, advertising for the event, simple products, and what's included in their trip for this event. A theme park, circus, and community centres that allowed for recreation purposes were built to satisfy the public. The aliens worked hard in building structures such as the DecaStar Hotels, Onyx Tower, and the Silver Bridge and by forming high-altitude mountains, fierce rivers, dangerous racetracks, and warzones. In addition to, the family cleaned and polished the Coliseum so that it could be used for what was mentioned by Nimbus 'the most remarkable battle in existence'. He claims that this rebuild would revitalize the look of the planet and would establish a new beginning. The leader of the family of 15 asked Prodigy to somehow turn daylight into a moonlit night while maintaining the appropriate temperatures for visitors to accustom to. Like usual, Prodigy surprises and performs this task without failure, turning quite a sunny, warm day, into a summer cool night, where the moon illuminates the planet. Nimbus and Prodigy are in a small building set near the Transporter pad, where they are waiting for people from other dimensions to arrive to the planet.

"Prodigy, how are we on the commodities and the hospitality for the month?" asked Nimbus, frantically panicking about the outcome of the event he has been planning for weeks. Prodigy quickly types on her laptop to check the statuses of these commodities and hospitalities using a very sophisticated program. She looks back to Nimbus with a grin on her face.

"They are all set," she said with enthusiasm. "I have made sure that the Transporter intertwines with our teleport pad just outside Hirane, so that our visitors can get a formal introduction. From there, the visitors and competitors will have fulfilled essential needs such as their shelter, food, sanitation, and more. I also made sure all of the 'family' is doing something"

"Great, great," Nimbus responds while rubbing his chin. "And...in terms of the battles themselves?" He looks on, squinting his eyes while looking at the place he called home but now calls it a ghost planet.

"Yup," the intelligent woman responds. "The augmented reality system, the VR Hub System, the Time Twister, every other machine is operating at full speed. I personally went with some of the group to each dimension to set up areas. Terminus Stadium, our racetracks, warzones, everything is ready to go. There is nothing to worry about!" She puts her hand on Nimbus' arm, who expresses sorrow and worry.

"I am just worried that the event is going to go off in infamy as the event that flopped," the former warrior responded. "We gathered a whole load of people and I do not want to disappoint." Nimbus looks around to see that no one was in the room. He slowly but painfully gets up from the chair he was sitting on. The battles that he has had in the past had started to catch up to him, but it was not going to stop him, he kept claiming. His frail feet drag along the cold floor to the corner of the room, where a fridge is located. He opens its door to reveal racks full of chemicals and already-made potions. He grabs an oddly-shaped flask that contains a murky purple liquid and starts to guzzle down the drink. As it travels through his body system, from a frail body, it becomes a robust figure. The alien stands upright and firm, fully perpendicular to the surface of the floor.

"Much better," Nimbus says as he smiles with relief. He turns around and looks through a wardrobe of robes that his family used to don. He grabs a sleek, lustrous gold robe that each texture of the robe sparkled like a million stars and wears it. He walks toward the door to the hallways and as he is a few feet away from the door, a scuffle and the sound of cries vibrates the hollow walls. Nimbus scoffs it off, believing he is just hearing voices and opens the door to the sight of a masked individual with what was believed to be a ray gun and a Xaminlocaorphian.

"Hey!" Nimbus yells out. "What are you doing?" The masked individual starts to sprint away, and Nimbus attempts to catch up but trips over the robe. He crawls over to see which one of the family members were hurt. The little kid was the victim of an incineration, judging by the charcoaled skin and the torn clothing. The skirmish to breathe was something the young boy couldn't win. At this moment of time, Nimbus is madly pacing around, wishing the Revivor was built but knowing it cannot be possible due to the possible breaks in the physical realm. What was once a family of 15 became a group of 14. An elderly female Xaminlocaorph with white skin and a bulky body shape with obvious aging features walks around the corner with a look of mortification at the sight she saw from her very own eyes.

"What happened, Nimbus?" the elder asked. Nimbus looks towards him, with rage inside him, knowing a dirty secret.

"You know, Aunt Sirnae," Nimbus muttered, "The people from these other dimensions have not arrived yet and looking at it, someone from our own kind has killed the kid. Our own kind! I just wonder who did it...It wasn't you or I, as you have the biggest heart and care that I know of, and I was in my room getting ready to welcome these folks. It wasn't Prodigy either, as she is ready to welcome these people from the other dimensions. That leaves 11 suspects...My brother Ulis, Uncle Phelan, the three female triplets, my cousin Michiko, my sister Kiarra, Grandpa Brink, Dretax, Zod, and my nephew Moon. Anyone you think did it, aunt?"

"I'm not so sure, Nimbusular…" she responds. Nimbus rolls her eyes since he does not like to be called by his full first name. "...I just do not want to make any assumptions about this. This is family, and I just know that you will make the correct decisions. Your father was right about you, you know. He said that one day, you would be a man of righteous mind and fairness, and you would do anything you can to make your family happy and safe and proud. As your aunt, but more importantly, as a mother, I'm so proud of you doing something for your home with this super war and for wanting to solve a dark case." She smiles, not regretting every single word said.

"Thank you, auntie," Nimbus said with a tiny frown. All of a sudden, the sounds of the blowing, vicious winds and machines whirring can be heard. "Ah, they are here. I have to go, Aunt Sirnae. I'll see you out there?"

"You bet," the elder yelled out in excitement. "Go get 'em, kid!" Nimbus smiles and hugs her for a brief period of time, and hurries off outside to run to the Coliseum, where he would first meet everyone.

Visitors from the Normal dimension are the first set of people to appear out of thin air in particles from the Transporter pad that is encompassed by a massive glass dome. This dome was at ground level with the city and was just 500 metres from it.

As people from all 10 dimensions come packing into the city of Hirane, they are surprised by the outlook and pleasing colours of the city. Fingers pointing at the LED-coloured 3D Reuleaux triangle-shaped Onyx Tower with symbols of trefoil knots. Murmurs of excitement and faces of pure intrigue were the expressions and attitudes that these visitors had when looking at the vibrant colours. From the view they were at, they would see the tall hotel and tower, the Silver Bridge, which looked to be the closest thing to them, Terminus Stadium and its newly attached LED screens, and a blue-flashing rollercoaster with an ascent to the peak of the tower and a drop with some added loops and helixes.

"This place looks just like Velo's planet," screamed out one person.

"Not even," another yelled. "This is a beauty!" Numerous went ahead to nod and agree with an interest of what they were about to fully witness, as they are unbeknownst if the city has more attractions once entered. Nimbus comes from the door and walks toward a five feet platform so that everyone was able to see him. He first coughed so that the sea of eyes were glued to the alien. Some winced and were terrified to see an alien, some were astonished to see another alien exist but were keeping their guard up, as he was just like Nitrous Oxide and Velo, an alien. And others, which meant most of them, didn't care and were ready to hear him speak.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt any of you," Nimbus mentioned, with the audience chuckling. "I am not a bad alien at all. Everyone can hear and see me?" The crowd bobs their head up and down, while some say yes. "Perfect! My name is Nimbus and I am pretty much the leader of my planet. Before I confirm that you guys are here for the event, I just want to explain a couple of things. First, I want to thank you all for actually trusting the billboards posted around your dimension and coming here to watch what I think will be an event that will be talked about for generations to come." The visitors started to clap, cheering loudly.

"Second," Nimbus continued "Recently, an asteroid hit this planet and destroyed civilization. Only my family of 15 survived as we were traveling to your dimension to talk to my long-time friend Nitros Oxide, whom you guys may despise." The group started to boo the fact that Oxide's name was mentioned. "Now now, don't boo him because you might actually depend on him for the wars." Nimbus winks, knowing fully well how capable his friend from when he was a child is of winning a battle that may be suited best for him. "But the main point is, our purpose is to start making a new life; a place where all can live together in unity. We also plan in reviving our own kind but that's beside the point. Right now, you are about to walk into a city…Hirane. These buildings, structures, everything that you see, was a project that we worked on for four weeks. A rebuild that will keep you guys satisfied to the fullest. Now then, I will explain the rules and details of the event later on tonight but I suppose we can take you guys out to the fresh air. Let's do this!" Nimbus and the rest started to clap and as he was about to walk off the platform and said one final thing.

"Oh, by the way, you guys do not need the astronaut suits. We have a special type of air mixed with pure oxygen, pure nitrogen, pure hydrogen, and krypton. No dangerous chemicals in the atmosphere. And the land is pure solid, so nothing to worry about. Now, come on, follow me!" He walks off the platform now and opens the door to let the people out. The visitors from the Normal dimension converse with each other as Nimbus leads them towards the Silver Bridge, where Ulis was waiting. Ulis was rather a muscular-shaped, brown-skinned alien that towers over his brother by several inches. He was the giant, billed at 7 feet tall and 300 pounds. Ulis smiled and waved to the sea of bodies walking.

"Guys, this is my brother Ulis," Nimbus introduced. "If there is one thing you should know about this man, he is the kindest and funniest person alive." His brother's deep laughs were heard, as mumbles were heard.

"Oh, stop it, you chimp," Ulis responded. "Yes, I am the great Ulis and I really hope that diva didn't bore you inside there. My God, I could never listen to him for 30 seconds straight. You know, one time, Nimbus, you were playing football or soccer or however you people call it, and you had an open net right in front of you, and you tripped over the ball?" Ulis widely smiles, happily reminiscing of the memory. "Man, it was like you did it on purpose, it seemed like." As Ulis finished laughing again, Nimbus kicked him in the nether region, but it ended up hurting Nimbus himself, causing a mildly funny reaction.

"Woah, why aren't you hurt, mister Ulis?" said a peculiar person nearby the alien. "Do you guys have…you know?" Ulis chuckles, sounding like Santa Claus as they made it seem like.

"Oh, I had a steel jock strap on," Ulis replied. "Knew this idiot would do that, so I decided to protect myself, haha. And yes, to your other question. Now come on, fellows, let's cross the bridge. Thanks again, Nimbus! I'll see you in a bit." Ulis walks with the group across the Silver Bridge, which was a wide steel bridge with tiny holes and that was 30 feet high from the manmade river by the family.

"As you can see," Ulis stated, "you are over the river of Englefolk, a well-lit fast-stream of water that would basically hurt you if you went in the water without a lifebuoy or a lifejacket. No one is permitted to go there unless it is part of the competition." He continued to speak as they walked inside the city, where the tunes of Elvis Presley's Viva Las Vegas was playing through the speakers of the city. The group sounded off with 'ooo's' and 'aah's' as the walk kept on going.

"My brother was probably very proud to talk about this rebuild," Ulis continued. "Heck, for the first time in my life, me making jokes about him didn't seem to entertain him. I guess I have to make stronger jokes for him this time around. Anyways, welcome to the city I grew up in, Hirane! It is also called the City of Love, Money, Attractions, and so much more. Of course, I made those up." Some people chuckled at his claim. "The DecaStar Hotels is where you guys will be staying and since you are from the Normal Dimension, you guys stay at the First Star Hotel, we call it. Luxurious suites for everyone, 1500 rooms in the very case that any attendance picks up, a swimming pool, a shopping market, and a restaurant right in your hotel. And many more specific cool details about the hotels as well as other important things can be found in the pamphlet in the lobby of the hotel. Of course, every hotel gets that privilege of luxury, so do not worry. Just remember that your hotel is the hotel with the one blue star on the roof. We also have the Onyx Tower, the tallest rotating tower. We also have other things such as an amusement park and other things for your pleasure. And finally, the Coliseum, where you guys will be witnessing the event itself. Terminus Stadium, and I like to call it, the second version of it, after the asteroids hit. We rebuilt it and made sure it is extremely stable for the large capacity we are about to have at this time. A lot of history with that arena, especially associated with my brother Nimbus, who was a warrior and fought valiantly. Now then, there is one thing you need to know…People from other dimensions will be here, and you shall not interact with certain ones, because they will start a brawl with you."

The group continued to walk towards the entrance of the Coliseum, where Prodigy was waiting for them.

"Hi everyone, my name is Prodigy and I will be guiding you to your seats. I helped engineer most of the structures here, as I am, as Nimbus would say, a multi-talented lady of sorts. Follow me if you will."

The group walked away from Ulis, who got an alert that the next batch of visitors from the Normal Dimension came, and followed Prodigy inside the Coliseum so they can grab some food and took their seats. Ulis rushed back to the Silver Bridge to meet up with the next batch of people. This process of the visitors being greeted, being told about the city and going inside the coliseum repeated until all visitors from the 10 dimensions were seated. All that was left were the crowd of viewers who would be watching from their homes, and the heroes and villains who were prepared to fight. Nimbus alerted the Aku Akus and the Uka Ukas that they will be teleported to disclosed rooms that separated each dimension from each other.

* * *

Back in the Normal Dimension, before they stepped on the teleporter pad, the bandicoots were doing their own thing; Crash slurping on some Wumpa Whip, Coco checking the sub-reddit dedicated to her family, and Crunch was having a conversation with Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong about muscles, weightlifting, and who is the strongest out of the three. They were surrounded by three Lab Assistants, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Nina, and Pasadena.

"Tiny have big muscles and can carry 500 pound dumbbell," Tiny bragged.

"Yeah, but Tiny has no brain and no legs," Crunch fired back. The group surrounded them started to laugh at the burn given. Kong growled to get attention, as he started to flex his muscles while his pecs danced.

"Same with you…wait, what's your name? Oh right, Mr. Irrelevant!" The group once again laughed, which made Kong get furious and resulted in him rushing at Crunch and they brawled. Tiny Tiger gave his classic roar and jumped into the fight. As they brawled, the group continued to laugh at the hilarity that ensued.

"No, mate," Dingodile retorted. "Mr. Irrelevant is my project, Rilla Roo!" Everyone looked towards Rilla Roo, who was eating and strangely fondling a banana.

"See what I mean?" Dingodile continued. As the brawl continued, Dr. Neo Cortex walks past, ignoring the crowd, and heads towards Crash. He shook his head in annoyance, unhappy that he has to team up with his mortal enemy yet again to defeat a bunch of 'nobodies', according to the mad scientist.

"Crash, Crash, Crash," Cortex started off as Crash looked on with a huge grin on his face. He grabs a chicken from the ground and throws at Cortex's big head. The villain falls back on his rear end and grunts as he was hit, but was unamused with Crash's antics, who was giggling like a little girl. Cortex groans and stands back on his feet.

"I'm afraid that we are to team up yet again," Cortex disappointingly said. "This time, I have to co-operate with your crazier antics and ludicrous family. Feels like I am talking to a statue and my close-mouthed mother. Anyways, you cretin, I figured I would have to either side with you or kill you once and for all. But since my plans have always been foiled by you, you wretched bafoon, I guess I should just put my evil takeover on hold and help save our universe with you. So, what do you say, Crash? Deal or no deal?" Cortex crosses his arms and patiently waited for an answer. Crash just grinned like a cheeky monkey and stared at Cortex. He obviously wanted something: Wumpa fruit. "Okay, fine, you will get a year's supply of Wumpa fruit, as long as you don't get too fat from it!" With that, Crash nodded his head, jumping up and down in a star position with excitement.

"Are you all ready to go?" Uka Uka bellows. "We need to get to the place on time!" The muscular men stopped brawling and everyone started to walk to the pad.

"Everyone ready?" Aku Aku asked. Everyone responds with a resounding yes. The teleporter pad starts to disintegrate the bodies, meaning that they are about to travel to the location: Xaminlocaorph.

* * *

Back in Xaminlocaorph, after all visitors have been seated, he grabs a hoverboard and levitates at the top of the Coliseum to determine if the competitors have arrived. He grabs his walkie-talkie from his robe and holds the button so that he can be heard by whoever else had the walkie-talkies.

"Aunt Sirnae, Kiarra, Phelan, Prodigy, Moon, Brink, Dretax, Michiko, Zod, triplets," Nimbus signaled.

"Roger," said everyone asynchronously.

"Okay," Nimbus spoke. "Just tell them about what will occur and some details about the city and such, okay? Thank you." Nimbus turned off his walkie-talkie and flew back to where the entrance was. He safely landed and the hoverboard folded into a size of a Post-It note. He put it in his pocket and opened the gate to the Coliseum. Ulis was waiting for him before another door that led to the arena floors. He gave Nimbus a microphone that he could set up on his chest.

"Ready, bro?" Ulis asked. Nimbus scoffs off at the fact that even though his brother was older than him by a year, he was acting as if he was a cool kid around the block.

"Never been ready. 'dude'," responded Nimbus, to which as he said the word 'dude', he bends his index and middle fingers acting as quotation marks. Ulis chuckles at how old school his brother is, and refocuses. He turns on his own microphone and coughs on it to not only make sure it works, but to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening and welcome to Xaminlocaorph!" he says this in a deep voice that sort of resembled Aku Aku's. "You do not need to know who I is, but I am here to introduce to you a special man. Okay, this voice isn't working well so let me change it real quick…" Ulis sounds out robotic sounds to make it seem like he is modifying the microphone to make it operate in his regular voice. In the background, the crowd chuckles at the idiocy of the unknown speaker and Nimbus facepalms that the crowd actually think this is funny.

"Ah, back to normal!" Ulis says as he chuckles. "As you all may know, my name is Ulis-" The crowd cuts him off to cheer loudly for him. His laugh blares through the speakers, entertained by the fact that the crowd loves him. "Thank you, thank you very much. Anyways, I would like you all to please welcome the man, or alien, who made it all possible…A man of an immersive imagination and enjoyment. People, creatures, whatever you may be, let's give a huge round of applause to the man, the myth, the legend, Nimbus!"

The crowd roars with cheers as Nimbus jogs out, raising his hands and waving at the crowd. He sees that the cameras and the LED screens sync up well together. As he was introduced, an array of rainbow fireworks were blown off. Some blasted off from the edges of the top of the arena and some blasted from the middle of the floor, and these fireworks had distinct patterns such as stars, an explosion of green and blue, and many more. He noticed that the seats were half full, but that's because this would be the first time this event would be televised all across the 10 dimensions. He realized that possibly, millions were watching at their peaceful homes, and they actually cared about this. He turned on his mic and started his little speech.

"Good evening, everybody. I hope you all had a safe and thus far, decent trip to the Coliseum. Well, my name, as you all know, is Nimbus, and I already explained to you about this planet and all the stuff that you guys either think is boring or not appealing to you. Well, that's okay, because now, we get to the juicy stuff. We get to the actual event itself: Super Wars. Battles between 10 worlds, colliding to see who would be the most superior of them all. Each world is different from the rest. You got the normals, the humanoids, the robots, the space freaks, the hypnotized, the elementals, the mutants, the heroes, the supernaturals, and the villains. Duking it out for your entertainment and to repurpose my planet. Now then, before I introduce the men and the women and the creatures out here, I just have to explain the rules and the formatting of the event.

First, I believe there are 50+ competitors from every dimension so the likelihood is that this might be a 3 to 4-week event, depending on the circumstances. That being said, you will be treated like royalty for trusting us and for attending. Second, for every battle that ensues, 10 randoms will be selected from each dimension by their masks or their leaders. For example, Crash from the Normals, Tiny from the Humans, Cortex from the Robots, etcetera, etcetera. Thirdly, my family has decided the battles that the competitors are contested in vary every time. So, for example, you might have a speedrunning contest, archery, racing, complete an obstacle course without falling or getting hit by something, Ballistix, and many many more that you guys may or may not know. We created some new minigames to make some things original and interesting. Each contest will have their own set of rules that we will explain later on as each battle is about to happen. And these battles will be randomly spun by a wheel of battles. So pretty fun stuff right there, don't you think? Finally, the points go like this: 10 to 1, 10 being the highest and 1 being the lowest. If you win, you get 10 points, and if you lose, you get 1 point. Each team will get some kind of point based on their ranks. In the end, the dimension with the most points will get a large trophy and unlimited free trips to this planet. Well, those are the rules to the event and now is the most exciting part, the entrances, the introductions of your respective dimensions. Please, give a round of applause to the Dimensions!"

The audience started to laugh at first, as they saw a sight to see. Nimbus, plainly confused as what's happening, turn around to see Ulis hook up an electric guitar and lean towards a microphone stand. He plays a few notes to tune, making sure all strings play well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the theme song for the event!" he yells out to the microphone, meaning that feedback pierced through some ears. "I love this song!" He starts to play the guitar to the tune of 'Greatest Show on Road' by Kid Rock. As he belts the first riff, the crowd starts to dance and bop their head, pumped up for the event. As he rocks on, Nimbus is shown on the screen, grabbing his head and noticeably furious, as fumes came out of his ears. This led to some chuckles by the audience.

As Ulis sings the chorus, the teams start to come out simultaneously, and the crowd starts to scream and cheer out loud for their respective teams, hoping that they come out on top. The Normal Dimension team was led by Crash, Cortex, Aku Aku, and Uka Uka, and all of them grin and sternly look around the place. The Humanoid Dimension was led by Aku Aku and Uka Uka, and all look petrified, not mustering up their courage. The Mechanic Dimension was led by Android Cortex, and they had no expression since they were technically robots. The Space Dimension was commandeered by Cassidy Bandicoot, and they all smiled and wave at the crowd. Alpha N. Trance led his team of entranced minions of the Hypnotized Dimension. Ella Mental of the Elemented Dimension walked with bravery as the group followed along. The mutated Dr. Cortex and his team set their eyes on the Supernatural team, who were led by Cortex and . In the meanwhile, the Heroes were led by Aku Aku and Uka Uka, and they had wide smiles, excited to fight off crime. Finally, the Evil Dimension, influenced by Evil Crash and Cortex, showed powerful expressions to demonstrate dominance to all other dimensions. They all stand united with their respective ends, staring at each other. As Ulis belts out the final note, he softly says the one line that gets the crowd riled up.

"Let the games begin…"

* * *

 **And finally, the end of the chapter is here, and finally, the end of the boring intro to the actual real fun: the event itself! I just realized in the previous chapter, the final Author's note had numerous lies such as that I would update before university started and that this would be a short chapter. What lies! The first battle will happen next chapter, no more waiting for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this read, and I will see you next time!** **?**


End file.
